This invention relates to a hand-held crimper for securing a cap on a bottle, such as a vial containing a medicant, and, more particularly, to a crimper of the type employing a plurality of radially disposed jaws or die segments and a reciprocable plunger movable between the segments when closed to crimp the cap on the bottle. In one crimper of this type, the die segments are located within a housing attached to a handle. A lever member secured to one end of the handle is pivotal toward and away from the handle to reciprocate a plunger within the housing. As the plunger is slid downwardly between the die segments, the lower edge portion of the cap is folded beneath a lip formed around the opening in the neck of the bottle and thus secured to the bottle.
One crimper of the foregoing type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,805.